The Last Bookshelf
by raelimps
Summary: Newt est passionné par les livres et Thomas travaille à la bibliothèque du campus.
1. Something is missing

Voilà la première partie de l'OS, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)

Rae x

 _ **X**_

Je suis banal. Je ne suis pas particulièrement doué à quelque chose, ni particulièrement intéressant. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et c'est affreusement ennuyeux. Ma vie n'a rien d'exceptionnel, sauf si travailler dans une bibliothèque cinq jours sur sept s'avère être excitant pour vous. J'ai un scoop : ça ne l'est pas. L'avantage de travailler au rayon musicologie, c'est qu'il n'y a jamais personne. C'est vrai, après tout, qui perdrait son temps à chercher un bouquin sur les origines de la musique classique rempli d'assez de moisissure pour vous faire faire une crise d'asthme en tournant la première page ? Absolument personne. Ça me laisse toute la journée de libre pour m'ennuyer de la façon que je préfère. Genre relire tous les Marvel avec le nouvel album de Two Door Cinema Club à fond dans mes écouteurs, regarder pour la quatrième fois la saison trois de Game Of Thrones ou écrire mon autobiographie. Remarquez, j'ai pas grand chose d'intéressant à écrire, donc j'ai un peu laissé tomber l'idée. J'y reviendrais quand j'aurais fais un truc héroïque dans ma vie, quelque chose de mieux que de ramasser un petit bouledogue dans la rue et l'appeler Percy, même si recueillir ce chien a été une des seules bonnes actions de ma vie.

Mes journées sont donc mortellement animées. Mais malgré mon boulot ennuyeux à en crever et mon salaire misérable, je peux trouver un avantage à cette bibliothèque : le fait qu'elle soit sur un campus universitaire. Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis loin d'être le genre de gars qui développe un crush secret et impossible sur le mystérieux blond lisant Stendhal au fond, entre deux rangées de bouquins. _Pas du tout._ Bon ok. J'admets que parfois, je le regarde. Mais je le trouve juste intrigant. _Newt Isaacson._ Je ne comprends pas ce qui le pousse a venir presque tous les jours. C'est vrai quoi, il est là au moins quatre fois par semaine. Il a pas de films à regarder, de verre à aller boire, de partiels à réviser, de copine avec qui sortir ? J'en sais rien moi, mais il me semble que la bibliothèque n'est pas l'endroit où les étudiants aiment passer leur temps après les cours. Pensez en ce que vous voulez mais je vous assure que sa venue est la seule chose intéressante qu'il se passe dans cette bibliothèque minable... Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui ai tout de même trouvé deux avantages, ce qui est déjà-

 **«** **Edison** **! »** Ah. Voici un des inconvénients de mon travail. Il s'appelle Gally et c'est mon patron tyrannique. Je retire vivement mes écouteurs.

 **« Pourquoi êtes vous assis tranquillement alors que vous avez un rayon à tenir ? Les livres vont se ranger tous seuls peut être ? »**

Toujours en train de crier celui là. C'est dommage qu'il soit insupportable parce que c'est le style de Teresa, j'aurai peut être pu essayer de les caser ensemble (mais je le soupçonne d'être gay, ce qui expliquerait les nombreux entretiens d'un certain Ben dans son bureau et sa chemise mal ajustée quand ils en ressortent)

 **« Navré de vous décevoir, mais il est 17h08, et nous sommes vendredi, ce qui signifie que ma journée est terminée depuis trois minutes exactement. Passez un bon week end ! »**

Il m'a lancé un regard de meurtrier frustré et je suis sorti en lui faisait un petit signe de la main et un grand sourire. L'énerver est devenu un des plus grands plaisirs de ma petite vie. N'empêche que je me plains, mais les horaires de la bibliothèque sont relativement cool comparé à d'autres boulots. Elle ferme tous les soirs à dix sept heures cinq, j'ai tout Londres pour passer une bonne soirée, mais je sais que je vais finalement rester sous ma couette avec un bol de riz-au-lait et la saison quatre de Breaking Bad. Le soleil réchauffe la ville et fait briller la Tamise, la brise souffle dans les branches, The 1975 joue dans mes oreilles et il fait incroyablement bon. Je crois que je suis amoureux de Londres.

Dans la rue que je dois traverser pour arriver chez moi, il y a toutes sortes de magasins qui veulent à tout prix que je triple de volume (je me demande si les propriétaires ne se sont pas ligués contre moi, dans une espèce d'association qui s'appellerait genre _Tous Contre_ _Le Corps de Rêve de Thomas Edison_ ou _Pour Que_ _Newt_ _Ne Remarque Jamais L_ _e_ _Bibliothécaire Trop Gras)_ la pâtisserie, la pizzeria, le Starbucks... et je ne peux jamais m'empêcher de rentrer chez moi avec le muffin qui me fixait d'un regard de chien battu, ou la tartelette citron meringuée qui me suppliait de l'acheter. Mais ce soir, au moment où je lance un regard furtif vers la vitrine de la boulangerie, je vois quelque chose qui cloche à l'autre bout du trottoir. C'est blanc, aussi gras qu'un cochon de lait et court sur pattes. C'est Percy, et il va se faire écraser dans moins de dix secondes.

Je me précipite aussi vite que je peux quand je vois qu'il se dirige droit vers un bus qui arrive plein pot dans la rue et je percute violemment quelqu'un. Je perds l'équilibre mais je me rattrape et continue ma course folle vers le chien. J'ai juste le temps d'attraper son collier et de le tirer violemment vers moi tandis que le conducteur du bus klaxonne furieusement. Je sers un Percy tremblant et gémissant contre moi, qui suis littéralement dans le même état que lui. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie et je n'arrive pas à retenir un soupir de soulagement quand je sens sa langue parcourir ma joue. _Percy, mon petit Percy, a failli mourir écrasé._ Quand je me retourne, je vois une dizaine de passants me regarder avec les yeux ronds, et une demie-seconde plus tard, quelques d'applaudissements retentissent. Je suis abasourdi et embarrassé, mais la boule de poil me sauve en aboyant joyeusement et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les imiter quand tout le monde se met à rire. Les gens finissent par se disperser et j'expire un grand coup. Je retourne vers la boulangerie pour voir si le gars que j'ai bousculé est encore là, mais je ne vois personne ayant l'air d'avoir envie de me coller un pain (vous remarquerez à quel point ce jeu de mot est splendide) Percy commence à s'agiter dans mes bras alors je m'empresse de parcourir les deux rues qui me séparent de mon studio. Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose dans ma vie, j'aurais imaginé quelque chose de mieux que la presque-mort du seul être qui me supporte au quotidien.

Arrivé au studio, je libère Percy qui se précipite sur sa gamelle vide en jappant. Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire avant de lui verser de quoi remplir son ventre de nain obèse. Je retire mes clés de la poche de ma veste et tâte celles de mon jean. J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je sais qu'il me manque un truc. Une fois douché et emmitonné dans le pull Batman qui me sert de pyjama, l'impression que quelque chose manque persiste. _Mon portable._ Voilà ce qui cloche ! Je fronce les sourcils en essayant de me rappeler ce que j'ai bien pu en faire, mais à l'évidence, la dernière fois que je l'ai eu entre les mains remonte à ma sortie du boulot. Après avoir fouillé encore une fois mes poches et fais le tour du studio, mon vieux Blackberry reste introuvable. Génial. Je vais devoir me racheter un téléphone. Ça m'énerve. Beaucoup. Je suis payé que dal (en même temps pour ce que je fais à longueur de journée, fallait pas espérer un salaire de médecin légiste) et pas question de demander le moindre cents à mes parents, ma chère mère se ferait un trop bon plaisir de me rappeler ô combien Chuck arrive à se débrouiller seul, sans l'aide de personne et mon cher frère me regarderait avec cette expression que je hais plus que le café froid, plus que les jours où le bar à sushis est plein, plus que Gally qui me crie dessus, plus que les chats, le regard de _tu vois, je suis l_ _e_ _préféré_ accompagné d'un rictus insolent et condescendant. Rien que la pensée me fait frissonner et je me jure de ne jamais demander un seule livre sterling à mes parents, quitte à économiser tous les jours du reste de ma vie. Ce qui s'annonce plutôt mal.


	2. Amber eyes

Bon alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté le lendemain de la première partie, vraiment j'en suis sincèrement désolée mais la faute à cet ordure d'ordi qui avait perdu toute trace de cette fameuse deuxième partie... que j'ai du réecrire (je ne m'attarde pas trop la dessus je risque de péter un cable ahah sooo) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Infiniment désolée,

Rae

 **X**

Gally était d'une bonne humeur sans égale. Même son entrée au travail, à huit heures quinze tapantes, ne réussit pas à le ramener à son habituelle tendance insupportable. C'est donc tout en sifflotant et d'un pas enjoué qu'il traversa la grande bibliothèque pour rejoindre son bureau, sous le regard intrigué des employés. Il leur lâcha un "bonjour tout le monde" tout à fait chaleureux accompagné d'un signe de main tout à fait aimable. _Tout à fait étonnant._ C'est en sortant la clé de son bureau qu'il le remarqua. Affublé d'un énorme sweat noir trois fois trop grand, d'un jean noir et d'une paire de converse, Thomas Edison revenait de la machine à boissons avec une expression qui laissait croire que le café était froid. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que tout le monde savait dans cette bibliothèque (c'était d'ailleurs la seule et unique chose qu'ils savaient à son sujet) c'était qu'il détestait le café froid. Détester était peut être un euphémisme, finalement.

« Bien le bonjour, Edison ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais votre regard semble aussi froid que votre café. »

Gally aurait eu tous les autres jours de l'année à sa disposition s'il avait voulu faire ne serait ce qu'un semblant d'humour. Mais il avait fallu que ce soit ce jour là, précisément, que le côté humoristique de sa personnalité ne se dévoile. Si Thomas avait eu une batte de baseball dans les mains, Gally n'aurait pas fait long feu, c'était aussi certain que le brun l'aurait trouvé presque amical s'il avait sorti cette blague un autre jour. Il lui lança un regard meurtrier et retourna derrière le comptoir du rayon musicologie en faisant claquer rageusement ses baskets sur le parquet. Le lundi 26 juin serait dorénavant férié, pour célébrer le courage qui empêcha Thomas Edison de se défenestrer.

Comme si oublier de recharger son ordinateur portable la veille ne suffisait pas, il avait fallu que Mrs Anderson, une vieille dame totalement myope qui avait décidé de se mettre à la musique à quatre vingt cinq ans, ravage encore tout son rayon à la recherche d'un livre sur l'apprentissage du saxophone, qu'il oublie ses chewing-gums et bien évidemment, en prime parce que sinon c'est pas drôle, son portefeuille. Résultat : midi quarante cinq et toujours rien à se mettre sous la dent. Les trois autres employés de la bibliothèque étaient sortis depuis dix bonnes minutes, et Thomas restait la, avachi sur le chêne luisant de son comptoir, le ventre criant famine. On aurait vraiment dit un dépressif avec sa tenue entièrement noire, ses cheveux de jais encore moins coiffés que d'habitude et sa posture de mendiant. Il se pensait seul dans le bâtiment, mais un sifflotement joyeux suivit d'un bruit de pas lui fit relever la tête. Gally sortait de son bureau, la mine réjouie. Le jeune homme ne fit même pas l'effort de se redresser pour adopter une position décente. Après tout, quitte à passer une journée pourrie, autant faire les choses comme il fallait.

« Vous n'allez pas manger votre poisson cru infect sur lit d'algues et de riz gras aujourd'hui ? » Thomas marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible incluant sûrement _vous tuer_ et _insupportable_ mais son patron ne releva pas. La bonne humeur lui bouchait sûrement les oreilles.

« Nous fermons à quatorze heures et c'est à votre tour de le faire, essayez de ne pas oublier. » Il claqua la grande porte en lui faisant un signe de la main et un grand sourire. L'enfoiré. Si le peu d'amour propre qu'il lui restait ne l'en empêchait pas, Thomas aurait sans doutes pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en maudissant sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il se dessèche et meurt de déshydratation ici, sur cette table en vieux chêne qui puait le cirage.

Treize heures cinquante. Dix minutes. Dix toutes petites minutes et il pourrait enfin fermer et rentrer chez lui. Ses trois collègues lui ont jeté un coup d'œil et un signe de tête et ont tous les trois passé la porte en riant, heureux de quitter si tôt et surtout, de ne pas avoir à fermer. Ils devraient attendre quatorze heures pile mais Gally était déjà parti alors les règles n'étaient plus vraiment respectées. Cinquante cinq. Les yeux fixés sur sa montre, Thomas trépignait de frustration. Chaque minute semblait durer une éternité. _Oh et puis, au diable les cinq minutes !_

Il courut jusqu'aux fenêtres, tira les rideaux et fut hors du bâtiment en dix secondes. La clé tourna dans la serrure et Thomas se sentit tellement libre qu'il s'appuya sur la porte, yeux clos, et inspira un grand coup la brise revigorante qui soufflait sur la ville.

« Excusez moi, la bibliothèque est déjà fermée ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et cru halluciner. Une veste en cuir noire, une chemise bordeaux, un jean tellement slim qu'il pariait 10 dollars que même Teresa n'aurait pas pu entrer dedans, et des converses. Des cheveux blonds désordonnés où se reflétait le soleil, des yeux bruns presque noirs, un nez droit et un visage aux traits fins. Quand il vit l'inconnu pour qui il avait un petit _(colossal, énorme, monstrueux)_ coup de cœur se présenter à un mètre de lui, il se dit qu'il valait mieux, pour son bien être mental, qu'il _reste_ au fin fond de la bibliothèque.

« Depuis cinq minutes maintenant ! » souffla Thomas en regardant sa montre.

« Foutus embouteillages... Par hasard, vous ne connaîtriez pas un certain... Thomas ? Edison ? On m'a dit qu'il travaille ici, » Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« C'est moi. » Newt paru étonné et sourit. « Vendredi tu m'as involontairement percuté et ton téléphone est tombé. J'ai appelé un certain Chuck de ton répertoire et il m'a dit que tu travaillais là, alors, voilà. »

 _3 jours plus tôt._..

 _Newt avait décidé de se faire plaisir. Cela faisait une décennie qu'il n'avait pas mangé une bonne tartelette aux fraises, et rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait d'en avaler une maintenant, surtout après la journée d'examens particulièrement épuisante qu'il venait de passer. Il entra donc dans la pâtisserie et acheta l'objet de ses convoitises, avant de ressortir innocemment du magasin. Il appréciait la première bouchée en se mordant la lèvre de bonheur (oui, Newt aimait vraiment beaucoup les tartelettes aux fraises) quand tout à coup, une furie débarquant de nulle part le bouscula violemment, avant de reprendre l'équilibre en deux foulées et de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Mine de rien, le gars courait vraiment très vite et l'impact avait décalé le blond d'au moins deux mètres sur le trottoir._

 _Un peu sonné, il prit le temps de se rendre compte de la situation, les yeux écarquillés. Il était seul dans la rue à présent, il n'y avait plus de trace du type, mis à part une chose. Le Blackberry qu'il venait de découvrir à ses pieds. Il avala ce qu'il restait de sa tartelette et ramassa le téléphone. Il le fit tourner entre ses doigts, la mine pensive, avant de se décider à regarder l'écran. La photo d'un asiatique tenant un jeune homme brun par les épaules s'afficha et il s'avéra qu'il n'y avait pas de code de déverrouillage. Le blondinet ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il avait parcouru la rue de long en large mais à l'évidence, la tornade avait disparu depuis longtemps. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, tiraillé entre deux solutions. Soit il déposait le téléphone au commissariat du quartier, où il serait relégué dans un des vieux tiroirs pleins à craquer d'objets perdus que personne ne venait jamais récupérer, soit il appelait un des contacts présents dans son répertoire en lui demandant où est ce qu'il pourrait la retrouver. La deuxième solution paraissait beaucoup plus efficace. Newt jeta un dernier coup d'œil au fond d'écran puis verrouilla le Blackberry, avant de se mettre en route vers le campus._

 _Newt Isaacson lui ramenait son portable._

« Oh je suis vraiment désolé, vendredi je, enfin, mon chien s'est échappé de chez moi et il allait se faire écraser alors j'ai pas regardé enfin, j'ai juste.. couru ? Et ouais, je suis désolé, Newt. »

« Pas de soucis, tu m'as rien cassé. » Il a haussé les épaules et continué de sourire.

« Merci beaucoup, vraiment je... c'est cool. Merci. »

Il attrapa le Blackberry que Newt lui tendait et le rangea dans sa poche. Le blond le fixa un moment et Thomas détourna la tête en sentant ses joues chauffer.

« Au fait, Usain Bolt, tu as deviné mon nom où tu m'espionnes ? » Thomas rigola.

« La carte étudiante du campus. Pour emprunter les livres. »

Newt se frappa le front du plat de la main en riant.

« C'est vrai, je suis bête. Je viendrai faire un tour dans ton rayon et on comparera nos palmarès. J'ai gagné quatre fois de suite le cross de mon collège, je suis un pro de la course, Tommy, »

Thomas a éclaté de rire (son coeur avait bien failli s'arrêter au mot _Tommy_ ) et Newt a sourit comme un con. Ils sont partis chacun de leur coté. Et c'était tout.

 _Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient..._


	3. Shame on me

Heya !

Voilà l'avant dernière partie de cet OS ! Merci à tous d'avoir donné votre avis sur les parties précédentes, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! :)

J'espère que cette partie vous plaira !

Rae

 **X**

« OH MON DIEU,»

Je claque la porte et cours jusqu'à mon comptoir, complètement sonné. Mort de honte. C'est le mot. Au départ, je voulais juste entrer dans la réserve, attraper le bouquin sur la musique au Moyen Age et ressortir. Juste ça. Mais bien sûr, il faut toujours que ça se passe autrement. Pour une fois que je faisais sérieusement mon travail, que je me portais volontaire pour quelque chose, il fallait que je tombe sur mon patron et son amant, petit ami, coup d'un soir, plan cul, appelez ça comme bon vous semble mais sincèrement, là, toute suite, maintenant, je me sens mal. Je me terre derrière le bureau de chêne, essayant de m'enfoncer le plus possible dans ma chaise pour peut être me voir disparaître mais malheureusement, ça ne marche pas. Voilà, encore un exemple qui montre que les bonnes actions, c'est complètement nul. J'aurais jamais du dire à Mrs Anderson que son bouquin était en réserve. Jamais. J'aurais du me contenter de lui dire _« Il doit être là, Mrs Anderson, cherchez encore, je suis sûre que vous allez le trouver ! »_ et de remettre mes écouteurs pour pouvoir continuer tranquillement la partie deux des Reliques de la Mort pendant qu'elle fouillerait tout le rayon avec ses cul-de-bouteille d'aveugle là. Mais non, ce matin, mon coté serviable (qui ne fait surface qu'une fois dans l'année) a pris le dessus. Et je vais devoir vivre, venir travailler, parler et regarder Gally alors que la seule image qui me vient à l'esprit quand je ferme les yeux c'est lui et blondie en plein ébat dans la remise poussiéreuse de la bibliothèque. Alors non, concrètement, je me sens pas-

« Edison. Dans mon bureau. Maintenant. »

Oh non. Tout mais pas ça. Par pitié. Je me lève et traîne les pieds jusqu'à son bureau. Il s'assoit sur la grande table de pin et m'intime de me poser sur le fauteuil d'en face. Je suis rouge comme si je venais de passer trois jours sans crème solaire sur une plage des Caraïbes alors que lui se contente de me fixer, totalement neutre.

« Je suis désolé vraiment je voulais pas je suis rentré parce que, enfin c'est Mrs Anderson, c'est de sa faute, elle voulait un livre sur le Moyen Age alors je suis rentré mais je voulais pas je savais pas je- »

« Oh ça va Edison, n'en rajoutez pas ! » Je me tasse sur la chaise comme un enfant qu'on vient de gronder et Gally enfouit son visage dans ses mains, à bout.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je... enfin, j'aurais jamais du faire ça et... c'est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas à faire ça ici, je pourrais très bien voir Ben ailleurs et je le sais mais... »

D'un coup, il se coupe et éclate en sanglots . Comme ça. Devant moi, Thomas Edison, l'employé qu'il déteste le plus. Alors bon sang, comment je suis censé réagir ?

« Gally je... enfin... vous inquiétez pas, je... je dirais rien... »

Ses pleurs redoublent d'intensité et je perds tout mes moyens, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire et c'est clairement super chiant là. Alors je fais la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit : je le prend dans mes bras. Et je crois que c'était la bonne chose à faire parce qu'il s'accroche à moi comme à une bouée.

« Je sais que... Ben... il... il ne m'ai- m'aime pas et... je sais que, que je suis là jus-juste pour qu'il me saute mais... Thomas, je l'aime et, et lui je-je suis... qu'un jouet et je... ça me brise... »

Wow. Mon patron chiale dans mes bras en me racontant ses histoires de cœur totalement foireuses et, wow. J'ai aucune idée de quoi lui dire parce que merde, il a le cœur brisé et je suis juste, là, à chercher quelque chose à répondre à ça.

« Vous savez quoi ? Vous êtes quelqu'un de carrément chiant. Insupportable, et j'irais même jusqu'à dire invivable parce que vous êtes particulièrement odieux avec moi. Mais en deux ans de travail ici, je sais aussi que vous avez un grand cœur. Que vous êtes généreux et que même si vous trouvez toujours un moyen pour me mettre hors de moi, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. J'en suis persuadée. Alors si blondie est pas foutu de voir la personne géniale que vous êtes, qu'il se casse. Parce que vous valez mieux que quelqu'un qui pense juste à tirer son coup. Vous avez tout pour vous et des centaines de garçons mille fois mieux que lui attendent sûrement de trouver quelqu'un comme vous. Alors vous allez arrêter de pleurer, remettre votre chemise correctement et envoyer ce con se faire foutre. Parce que vous êtes Gally et que personne, je dis bien personne, n'a le droit de vous briser le cœur comme ça. »

Et quand je le vois relever ses yeux embués vers moi , je sais que j'ai utilisé les bons mots. Je me détache de son étreinte et j'attrape le première bouton de sa chemise entre mes doigts et le rattache correctement, avant de faire pareil avec les autres. Il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas verser les quelques larmes qu'il lui reste et baisse la tête.

« Allez, vous êtes plus fort que ça. Où est passé le patron tyrannique qui arrive à me foutre de mauvaise humeur au moment même ou je pose un pied dans l'enceinte de ce bâtiment ? »

Il a un faible sourire et me regarde avec un mélange de sympathie et de... honte, je suppose.

« Je... merci, Edison. » En deux ans, c'est la première fois qu'il me nomme sans aboyer mon nom de famille d'un ton exaspéré.

« Puis, de toute façon, il est grave perdant dans l'histoire. Une coiffure d'après baise comme ça, on en voit pas souvent. » Je rigole et il me lance un regard qu'il veut noir mais qui se perd dans le sourire qu'il essaye de cacher.

« J'accepte de tenir ma langue à condition que vous me laissiez sortir à seize heures tous les soirs pendant deux semaines et que vous m'affectiez à la section philo. »

Je réfléchis un instant à ce que je pourrais demander de plus et il me lance un regard abasourdi.

« Ah oui, vous me laisserez aussi sortir une demie heure plus tôt à la pause de midi, le bar à sushis est toujours bondé et ce serait dommage que je ne puisse plus manger _mon poisson cru infect sur lit d'algues et de riz gras._ »

Je le regarde d'un air satisfait en lui tendant la main. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je le vois rigoler, alors que je viens de lui faire le plus gros chantage de l'histoire. Il finit par sceller nos paumes.

« Edison, vous êtes génial. »

 **X**

Il est seize heures et comme conclu, je me dirige d'un pas enjoué vers la sortie. Gally m'adresse un signe de tête avec un petit sourire et les trois autres employés me fixent avec les yeux ronds. _Et toc._ Je leur fait un petit signe de la main (je suis un connard) et passe la porte. Le vent, le soleil, les bruits extérieurs. Je soupire d'aise. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi tout de suite. Alors je m'avance sur le chemin pavé du campus et trouve un banc où je m'affale. Les oiseaux chantent, la brise fait danser les branches et les rayons du soleil miroitent dans la fontaine. La vie est bil et Londres aussi. Je sors le paquet de Brooklyn qui traîne au fond de mon sac et retrouve par chance le briquet qui va avec. Je fume une clope tout les mois. C'est idiot, je pourrais très bien m'en passer mais parfois, ça fait juste du bien. Alors je continue à m'acheter un paquet qui dure la moitié de l'année. C'est comme ça.

« On t'as jamais dit que la cigarette, c'est mauvais pour le souffle ? » Je sursaute.

« On t'as jamais dit que c'était pas cool de faire peur aux gentils gens dans la rue ? »

Newt prend place à coté de moi et sourit. C'est une pure coïncidence, qu'on se retrouve au même endroit, au même moment. Pour la deuxième fois. Bon, j'avoue qu'inconsciemment, j'espérais un peu le croiser en m'asseyant là. Un tout petit peu. Il attrape la cigarette de mes doigts et la porte à ses lèvres avant d'expirer la fumée en fermant les yeux et wow, c'est la chose la plus frustrante que j'ai eu à subir depuis longtemps.

« Comment va monsieur Bolt aujourd'hui ? » Je hausse les épaules.

« Ça va. Et toi ? » Il écrase le mégot sous sa converse et je passe une main dans mes cheveux.

« J'adore tes cheveux. » Je ris.

« C'est censé vouloir dire ''oui je vais bien'' chez toi ? »

« Plutôt ''je suis content de te revoir Thomas, alors je glisse un petit compliment comme ça pour te le faire comprendre'' ! » On se fixe un moment et je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Ce gars là a du en choper des mecs.

« Mon patron m'a assigné au rayon philo. » Il arque un sourcil avec une expression admirative.

« T'as promis de coucher avec lui ? » J'éclate de rire.

« Même pas. Je l'ai surpris avec son mec dans la remise. » Ses yeux ambrés s'ouvrent ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Gally est gay ? » Je hoche la tête et mon regard se perd dans les feuilles qui nous surplombent.

« Pd comme un phoque. »

Le rire de Newt me fais sourire. Un silence agréable prend place entre nous et je peux sentir son regard se balader sur mon visage.

« Pourquoi t'as arrêté ? » Je reporte mon attention sur lui et il désigne le campus d'un mouvement de tête.

« La fac. Pourquoi t'as arrêté? » Je hausse les épaules.

« J'ai foiré. Mon frère Chuck, c'est le genre de gars à qui tout réussi. Il a toujours été le préféré de nos parents parce qu'il a toujours réussi tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il a toujours fait ce qu'il fallait pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Je suis son aîné de deux ans et sa vie est un succès total. Il est fiancé à une grosse de riches, obtient son diplôme d'avocat dans quelques mois et vit dans une villa de taré. Il a le temps de tout allier. Premier de sa promo, rend toujours ses devoirs en avance, gagne tous les tournois de tennis de la région, participe a des galas de charité et à plein d'autres trucs caritatifs et dans tout ça, il a le temps d'avoir une vie de couple totalement épanouissante. À coté de lui, je suis rien. Je foire tout ce que je fais parce que je suis incapable de savoir ce que je veux et que je suis totalement flippé. J'ai tellement peur d'échouer que je préfère ne rien tenter. J'ai raté deux fois mes partiels et je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi nul que le jour où j'ai vu tous les élèves de ma classe quitter la dernière année avec leur diplôme en poche alors que moi, je restais là, encore une fois. J'ai foiré tout ce que j'ai essayé de faire, Newt. »

J'aurais voulu continuer mais ma gorge est trop serrée pour que le moindre mot ne franchisse la barrière de ma bouche. Je détourne le regard. J'ai pas envie qu'il ai pitié de moi.

« T'es loin d'être nul, Tommy, » J'ai un rire amer.

« Tu connais rien de moi. Tu sais juste à quoi ressemble mon fond d'écran et tu m'as jamais remarqué alors que ça fait trois mois que je te vois lire au fond de la bibliothèque. »

Mon ton est plus agressif que ce que je voulais. Il fixe le sol. Je m'en veux.

« Excuse moi. » J'attrape une deuxième cigarette mais mes doigts tremblent tellement que j'arrive même pas à l'allumer.

« Ça m'est jamais arrivé avant. » Je risque un regard vers lui.

« Quoi ? » « Rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi. »


	4. Merry Christmas, Tommy

Heya ! Voilà la dernière partie de cet OS ! Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette courte histoire, merci d'avoir donné vos avis qui sont tellement importants pour moi ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Je vous envoie plein d'amuuur,

Rae x

 **X**

La neige recouvrait les arbres, les toits, les trottoirs, et les flocons continuaient leur descente nonchalante vers le sol, parsemant les écharpes, les bonnets et les manteaux de blanc. L'hiver était bel et bien installé sur Londres, et l'ambiance de Noël se faisait ressentir dans toute la ville. Les vitrines décorées, les paquets cadeaux pendus à chaque bras, les petits choristes, les sourires scotchés aux visages, toutes ces petites choses faisaient régner une atmosphère joviale et chaleureuse dans chaque recoin de la capitale. Aaaah, le réveillon… repas de famille au coin de la cheminée, enfants surexcités, sucres d'orge, papier cadeau, champagne, bûches sucrées et bien grasses, mais surtout… bibliothèque. Comme à chaque réveillon, elle était ouverte jusqu'à dix neuf heures. C'était le seul soir de l'année où ils fermaient aussi tard, et par un parfait hasard, Thomas était responsable de la fermeture. Ses rapports avec Gally s'étant grandement améliorés, il lui avait proposé de le faire à sa place, mais le brun avait refusé catégoriquement. En effet, son patron l'avait bassiné pendant plus de deux semaines avec la fameuse soirée de réveillon à laquelle Aris, son petit ami depuis peu, l'avait invité, alors il n'allait certainement pas la lui faire rater simplement pour rentrer fêter Noël tout seul dans son studio un peu plus tôt. Enfin, Percy l'y attendait patiemment, enveloppé dans la petite cape rouge de Noël fabriquée trois ans auparavant par la mère de Thomas pour « qu'il n'attrape pas froid et qu'il participe lui aussi à la bonne ambiance de Noël » Le brun s'était bien gardé de lui dire que _1) la couche de graisse du bouledogue le réchauffait assez comme ça_ et que _2) il participait bien assez à l'esprit de Noël en engloutissant les reste de la dinde que Thomas ne finissait jamais seul._

Tous les ans depuis qu'il avait déménagé loin de la maison parentale, Thomas passait pour le gros asocial de la famille Edison en ratant le traditionnel réveillon familial. Ses tantes et ses oncles lui parlaient de travail, de diplômes et d'avenir pendant tout le repas et merde, il travaillait dans une bibliothèque à vingt et un ans alors concrètement, ce genre de discussion l'énervait au plus haut point. Sans parler de son frère Chuck, qui faisait toujours une entrée fracassante en costard cravate, sa blonde d'épouse au bras et une heure de retard accompagné d'un « je suis sincèrement désolé maman, mais j'avais mon mémoire à finir et Brenda était au vernissage de sa nouvelle expo » blablabla. Alors oui, Thomas préférait la compagnie d'un chien obèse et d'un vieux film de Noël qui passait sur le câble le soir de Noël. Même s'il aimait vraiment beaucoup Percy et L'étrange Noël de Mr Jack, cette année, la perspective de passer le réveillon avec un certain blond lui aurait vraiment fait plaisir…

Depuis leur rencontre percutante (dans tous les sens du terme) quelques mois plus tôt, ils s'étaient vus sur le banc, dans un café, sur le campus, à la bibliothèque, partout, à chaque fois que leurs emplois du temps s'accordaient. Newt était une personne terriblement attachante, totalement géniale, incroyablement intéressante et leur relation était difficile à définir, même pour le brun. Thomas enfouit son visage dans ses mains et soupira à la simple pensée de leur proximité. En les voyant côte à côte, il était facile de penser qu'ils étaient simplement amis, mais à la seconde où le regard dégoulinant d'amour de Thomas s'ancrait dans celui du blondinet, même Mrs Anderson, aussi myope qu'une taupe aveugle, aurait pu dire qu'il y avait tellement, tellement plus que de la simple amitié entre eux que c'en était troublant.

Malheureusement, au grand damne du brun, Newt l'avait appelé en lui disant qu'il était impossible pour lui de se libérer pour la soirée, à cause d'une grosse semaine d'examens à préparer. Thomas avait simplement soufflé un « oh... » (et sa tentative pour cacher son ton déçu avait lamentablement échoué) et Newt lui avait promis qu'ils se verraient le plus tôt possible car « tu me manques énormément, Tommy, » Après que son cœur ait fait une embardée face aux dernier mots de l'anglais, Thomas s'échoua dans ses couvertures et finit deux pots de glace à la noix de pécan devant les trois dernières saisons de Desperate Housewives en une soirée. Il n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas envie de passer ce réveillon sans Newt.

 **X**

Il était dix neuf heures tapantes quand Thomas fit enfin tourner la clé dans la serrure de la bibliothèque. Le vent glacé s'engouffrant dans les mailles du simple pull qu'il avait enfilé le matin, il se traîna mollement jusqu'au trottoir d'en face, observant les fenêtres illuminées par les guirlandes, la musique étouffée par les rires qui fusaient, les tintements des verres qu'on trinquait. De toute sa misérable existence d'adulte responsable en plein dans la vie active, jamais il n'avait eu un tel coup de blues le soir de Noël. Il pensait sincèrement à appeler un taxi pour rejoindre Wolverhampton et débarquer chez ses parents quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux. Le premier réflexe de chaque personne normalement constituée sur cette terre aurait été de paniquer et d'essayer de se libérer, mais quand un souffle chaud s'échoua sur sa nuque, Thomas se mit à sourire comme jamais.

« Joyeux Noël, Tommy, »

Une bulle de bonheur éclata dans sa poitrine quand il se retourna vers le blond. Ses cheveux virevoltaient dans le vent glacé, ses yeux ambrés, aussi malicieux que d'habitude, fixait Thomas, son nez fin était rouge (jamais dans sa vie il n'avait trouvé quelqu'un aussi adorable) et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire éclatant, qui fit rater au moins trois battements au brun. Ses pouces s'échouèrent sur les joues de Thomas avec une douceur infinie, et il colla son front au sien.

« J'me fous de rater mes partiels, » Il embrassa sa joue.

« J'me fous de rater mon année, » Sa mâchoire.

« Et de redoubler, » Son cou glacé.

« Tant que tu m'accorde une seule foutue nuit à tes cotés, »

Et Thomas aurait pu crever là, tellement son coeur battait vite, à lui en exploser la cage thoracique, il le sentait battre jusque dans ses tempes. Sa bouche vient effleurer celle du blond.

« Je t'accorde toutes mes foutues nuits jusqu'à la fin de ma foutue vie,»

Et dans un sourire qui lui fit presque mal aux joues, Thomas scella leurs lèvres. Et il pouvait le dire, il était définitivement, maladivement, irrémédiablement amoureux des coïncidences de la vie, et surtout, _surtout_ de Newt.


End file.
